


Because, I am in Love with You

by rewriting_westeros



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Game of Thrones Alternate Season 08, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewriting_westeros/pseuds/rewriting_westeros
Summary: Jaime Lannister has a lot of experience in bed, but none really when it comes to true, pure love. Brienne of Tarth is in love with a man she knows could never love her back or even think of being with her. She is 22 years old and still a maiden, self-conscious, has no self-esteem and believes that no man could want her. Jaime, who has loved Brienne for years and could never tell her has decided that it’s time to take off the armor and let his feelings show; he needs to know how she feels about him.





	Because, I am in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime has knighted Brienne and they have fought against the army of the dead. He realizes that many times they both were nearly killed and how many times tonight and over the years that they saved each other. He would fight for her the rest of his life and he wanted her to know that. He couldn’t bare to be without her another moment.

Jaime sat in the dining hall with a cup of wine, this was his 4th. The glow from the fire in the dark room and the heat made him even more drowsy. His body ached with soreness and fatigue. The noise of the crowd was just that, noise. Everything was a blur, but the only thing he could focus on was Brienne of Tarth. 

She sat across the room laughing with his brother, Tyrion. 

_Oh, those eyes. And that smile...she looks so cute and happy. Happy to be alive. She is right there and I miss her. She would never have me. I treated her horribly. I was miserable to her and she deserves so much better. I am a Kingslayer...all the wrongs I’ve done would only bring her dishonor and she is so much more than I could ever hope to be._

_She looks beautiful. That laugh radiates the entire room. Her hair is a mess. A perfect, beautiful, mess. We’ve just been through hell, seven hells. A hundred hells! And we did it together. Of all the men I’ve fought with…there is no one in this world that I trust more, and would want by my side…than this woman. _

She looked his way and made eye contact. He smiled brightly and lifted his cup to her. She nodded and held his gaze for a moment and then Tormund Giantsbane walked up and seemed to catch her attention. Jaime looked at the floor and bit his lip. He felt hollow inside and then he looked up and there was the smile again, looking across the room at him, and he swore she mouthed the words “save me”. He shot up from his chair and glided across the room. They were playing a game to which it was her turn to drink. The subject of virginity came up and she politely excused herself. She walked away slowly and when she reached the stair case leading up to the private rooms of the castle, she turned around and saw that he was following her. Her heart fluttered and she was happy that he was behind her, but she was nervous. _What does he want? I’m too tired to argue. But I miss him. He would never want me the way I want him. There is no point in even hoping or wishing. He is so beautiful and I’m...just Brienne. We would be ridiculous together._

She entered her room and he was on her heels. She turned to close the door but he was in her face.

”Brienne.” He said abruptly. “Please...can I come in?” He almost sounded desperate. He was.

She stood to the side and motioned for him to enter. They stood in silence for a moment and then she moved to put more wood on the fire. 

“What do you want?” She asked.

”Let me help you with that.” He walked over and grabbed a log to put on the fire. 

“I can do this. You didn’t come here to help with the fire.”

”No. You’re right.”

”Well, bloody hell, Jaime, what?”

”You fought well tonight.”

”As did you.”

More awkward silence. She looked at him as though to edge him on with whatever else he needed to say.

"Tormund Giantsbane...he seems to fancy you quite well, don't you think? I mean, do you even like that sort of thing? All that red hair...everywhere?"

"You sound quite jealous."

”I...I came to say...I am sorry.”

”For?”

”Everything over the years. The things I have said to you. The ways I have hurt you.”

”Thank you, Ser Jaime. But there is...”

“There is. I was cruel to you. And I was stupid. Stupid because, I didn’t mean any of it. I could never tell you that before. Maybe I couldn’t even tell myself. Tonight, on the battlefield...I could have lost you. I realized...I’ve always known. I don’t want to lose you. I’ve known that since I saw you in the bear pit with a wooden sword.” He looked into her eyes.

”I saved your ass out there a few times. I hardly think...”

”Brienne...” he moved closer. She took a step back.

He started fidgeting with the laces on his shirt. “It’s bloody hot in here.”

”Oh, step aside!” She said in agitation.

Brienne helped Jaime remove his shirt and he sat on the bed looking at her. “What are you doing, Jaime?”

”I don’t know.”

”Yes, you do.”

”I don’t know how to do this,” he said running his fingers through his hair, which had gotten a bit longer over the last few months.

”Well, maybe you should try harder.” She didn’t mean to say it out loud, and she didn’t intend to sound condescending. “I mean...please...just tell me what you’re trying to get to here,” now she sounded like she was begging and she certainly didn’t want that either.

He stood up and walked over to her, never losing eye contact. His eyes seemed to look through her and this made her uncomfortable, yet she couldn’t turn away. She wanted to look into those eyes forever if that’s all she could ever have of Jaime Lannister; she would take it.

He just looked at her, afraid to speak. He touched the laces on her shirt. He stared at them for a second and began to pull the string. She stood breathless and closed her eyes for a moment. She swallowed hard and her heart began to race. He looked up at her and their eyes were filled with tears. Tears of emotion that this was finally happening, tears of love, tears of fears, tears of countless reasons.

She gently touched his hand, “Why, Jaime? Why?” She asked in a shaky, yet quiet voice.

”Because, I am in love with you. I’ve always loved you.” Without another thought by either of them, their mouths touched softly. His hand found her hair and he held her lips against his. They kissed for several seconds and then his tongue found hers, caressing it softly. Her hands found their way to his shoulders and caressed their way around his neck holding him close. He moved to kiss her cheek, and her neck…”Jaime…I don’t know…I’ve never...”

“I know. It’s okay,” his hand rested on her neck, and he pulled away to look at her, “You’re beautiful. I’ve always thought you were. Your eyes, your lips…everything. I don’t deserve you. I know, I know I don’t. But gods…I’ve loved you for so long.” He ran his fingers through her hair, “So fucking long. I can’t go another day without you. I want to make love to you. But that’s not all I want. That’s not all I need…Brienne. Please say you’ll have me, tell me I’m yours, and you are mine. Only mine,” he kissed her again, more feverishly this time, sliding his right hand under her shirt and caressing her back. Then he realized what he had done. But she didn’t recoil. He pulled his arm away in fear, but she grabbed his arm and held it there. She let him touch her with that missing part of him. 

“Don’t do that. Please, it's okay.”

“Please…tell me,” he implored.

“I am yours Jaime. I have always been yours.”

He continued kissing her, tickling her tongue, and she felt him smile. He raised her shirt and slipped it over her head, letting it drop to the floor. He stood back to look at her, tracing from her jawline softly, gently to her collarbone, down the middle of her chest to her breasts. She grabbed his hand. He said, “I’ll stop…gods know I can’t, but I will if you need me too.”

“No, please don’t,” she said quickly, “I want you. All of you, right now. Please just…be sure this is what you want. That _I_ am what you want.”

“Oh Brie…no tears, love. I know, I know, I know.” 

“I told you, I’ve never been with anyone.”

“If you’re ready,” he traced her lips with his fingers, “I will go slow. I will show you how much I love you. How good we can be together.”

“Yes,” she said in a whisper.

He softly touched her cheek again with the backs of his fingers. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” They undressed each other and she just couldn’t help but look at him. She was going to look away, but he told her, “You can look. You’re supposed to want to look. I want to look at you,” he walked her to the bed. _Why? _She thought. He kissed her again before she laid down and he laid next to her with his body against hers. She could feel him, hard, against the side of her leg. Her heart continued to race and she was almost breathless when he began to run his fingers over her breasts and then kissed them, lingering over each nipple for several seconds while caressing small circles down her belly. 

“Mmmmm, oh! Jai…Jaime…” she smiled. 

He smiled again, but he never stopped. He moved his hand across her side and gave her hip a gentle squeeze. She felt his lips move lower and lower until they reached her belly button…and then they passed it up, moving even lower. She sat up quickly, “what…” his hand sprang into action gently pushing her down to the pillows. “Relax. You’re with me, I love you. Let me pleasure you.”

He kissed down her belly again and spread her legs, kissing the insides of her thighs ever so softly, he was barely touching them. The blood rushed to her center and it began to throb. She found herself grabbing his hair and wiggling her hips. “I…I…” she began to moan, “Come on Jaime, just, please.” Suddenly she left his tongue move in soft circles on her clit. She sank down into the bed and, “ooohh, gods, please don’t stop Jaime…it feels so good, I can hardly breathe. Ahhh.” She made a high pitched squeal he had never heard her make before and he moved his tongue up and down applying more and more pressure and moved in circles again, tickling and barely touching her. He slipped his tongue inside her, and wiggled it just right. He was more in love than he thought he was. He chuckled a little to himself as this was so out of character for her, but he knew she was feeling good and that's really what mattered to him.

“Please!” She cried.

He stopped. He moved on top of her and positioned himself carefully between her legs. She was wet, slick; she was ready for him and she wanted him. She needed him as badly as he needed her. She felt him near her opening and arched her body to meet his. He softly said, “No, baby…relax. Relax.” He kissed her forehead, her cheeks…”I know you’re ready,” he said. She caressed his back, from his shoulder blades, down to his lower back and massaged just below his belt line. He said, “I love you, and I want you now. But we need to go slow.” He kissed her lips, and then he lowered himself just a little and he felt her legs open wider, as though she were welcoming him inside her.

She moaned a bit, as she felt the head touch her bare skin. She took a deep, ragged breath knowing anticipating what was next. This was going to hurt, yet it felt so good she could not have him stop now. He couldn’t stop kissing her, he lowered himself in a little more and she took a deep breath, and held him tighter, he looked at her and saw her eyes were filled with tears but they wouldn’t look anywhere but into his, “Ah..ahhhh…ahhh,” she moaned. He felt her fingers digging into his back and then one hand fell to the bed, she grabbed the bed linen and wrenched it tight in one hand while still holding on to him. She brought her left leg up so that her foot was flat on the bed and she used it to arch her body up to him, “Brienne…oh…gods, I love you. You feel so good, so…so…” his voice trailed off as he kissed the crook of her neck. 

She felt the rush, a pop, a burning sensation coursed through her but still nothing had ever felt so good. She moaned and twirled her fingers in his hair, grabbing the golden strands and pulling it – she brought his lips to hers and he could feel the wetness upon her cheeks. His heart was never so full, and his body no never so satisfied. For once, in this moment, she was all his - completely surrendered. She wasn’t a fierce warrior, she was a woman, letting him love her and it felt so good to him to have her just let go of herself to him.

_How is this real? _She thought, _why is he doing this to me? How can he be doing this to me?_ In the last hour, Jaime Lannister had uttered the words ‘I love you’ at least three, maybe four times; she hadn’t said it once. _Did he mean them? Or was he high on the rush of battle and drunk on wine? Had he just not been with a woman in months and needed a release? _That wasn’t her Jaime, not the Jaime she came to love and trust. She knew better than that and yet, she couldn’t bring herself to say those words back to him just yet. She couldn’t break the spell they were under. 

Their bodies seemed to be fused together, they fit so perfect, as though the gods created them for each other. With every move, they both felt the love the other had for them. _Jaime would never hurt me. He would never lie to me. _Suddenly she felt a rush, her body began to move sensually in its own way responding to his soft thrusts and touches. “That’s it, Brie…you feel so right.”

He moved slowly, gently, but it took everything in him not to ravage her. “Mmmhmmph,” she muttered as she kissed him.

She felt a rush come over her and as she climaxed and thrust herself into him harder, she felt his climax at the same time, intensifying her own and she just couldn’t help it at that moment, she screamed his name, “Ahhhh, ahhh, Jaime! I love you, I love you.” He kept moving, a little faster now, feeling drunk on love and exhilarated. He felt her body quiver, and she wrapped her legs around him tightly as though she didn’t want him to escape. He held her close and whispered in her ear, “I love you with all that I am, I will never hurt you…I will never leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! If you enjoyed it, don’t forget to leave a comment or kudos to let me know!


End file.
